


Knifes and Poison - Happy Tree Friends Story

by AnyeWolf



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Schizophrenia, mature - Freeform, mobster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyeWolf/pseuds/AnyeWolf
Summary: Let's take our happy tree friends, let's have a few new ones, throw them all in a mafia like town and let's see what happen...Let's not forget to had a bit of drama, PTSD, cannibalism and other little thing to spice it up and here goes the menu folks !Co-writed with @Staringback my little sunshine ! xoxoPour les français, la version traduite est par là : https://www.wattpad.com/639454514-smoke-and-mirrors-poignard-et-poison-1-la-putain
Relationships: Flaky/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Flaky/Leny, Flippy/Flipqy/Russel, Flippy/Splendid (Happy Tree Friends), Flipqy/Malycia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Whore and the Pipsqueak

**Author's Note:**

> On today's menu for our first encounter : cannibalism, unwanted sex, the movie the Mask, a good blanket and a little snack !  
For our second one : bullying, hard working, tears and ice-cream !
> 
> Bon appétit ! ;-)
> 
> PS: we are two at writing this, that mean different way of putting dialogues, if it's difficult or you to read just tell me and i'll make it all in one way so it will be easier ! Also, this "****" mean we are changing point of view, we will have them a lot in the beginning (to settle things down duh ^^) and a bit less later. Have fun !

He pushed her head down, making her biting the pillow while he was almost crushing the upper pair of her arms by pulling on them that much. Lucky for her, her mouth was hide in the soft silky pillow… Because it was threatening to open in two… He was thrusting inside of her so hard that it start to turn her on a bit. Feeling the warm gain her stomach and relief a bit the pain. But suddenly he growl and cum. Laying on her back and breathing in her ears like an animal… Cutting of her beginning of pleasure and making the pain in her stomach grow and glow even stronger like a hell inside of herself. She heard her stomach groan and tried to sooth it by caressing her belly. Even if she knew it was useless so far… 

I thought I have been clear… To not come inside of me if you wanted my pussy… And still…   
Roh fuck off Whore. I’m the customer yes or no ?! The man said, pushing her head in the pillow again and get out of her with a sloppy noise. 

A chill came through her back to the move and the sudden cold hitting her skin… She frown even more, feeling her throat start to be filled…

Yes… Of course you are…   
You bet I am… 

On that, he slapped her ass and push her on the bed to face him. She was smiling. But it was far too smooth to be true. She suddenly grab him to the throat :

But your not paying enough to have the right to cum inside of me without my consent. 

Her mouth cracked open with a bone shattering noise. The poor guy scream in horror but stop when she bite him with theses horrible mandible of her’s. He felt something liquid instantly run through his veins. 

Poison. 

He knew he was already dead but he tried to struggle 

Let go… M’sorry... please… 

She crushed his throat even harder, feeling the joy of the murder filling her heart and appease a bit the fire, she throwed him on the bed and sank even more her mandible in his flesh. It felt better than sex. She started to lap his blood between her teeth and her muscles suddenly became so smooths… So nice… So relaxed… She moaned in delight as she felt her poison leave her throat. It was so much easier to breath now… She take a bite of his flesh. It was not as good as the last one. But it was really a delight to feel his flesh sways in her mouth, soft like silk and melt on her tongue like a sweet candy. She loved so much this taste of bittersweet metal. And more than anything, then she was in this precise moment of her crime, she loved more than enough feel her victory upon her prey…

It’s so easy to kill when you’re a spider. The Black Widow herself…

Whenever, she nearly had the time to enjoy and savouring her bliss that it was already over… Her conscience suddenly bite her brain between her claws. And they was far more sharp than her teeth or mandible… Her conscience called her back, letting only the guilt, the horror, and the disgust… Not the guilt to have killed a piece of shit like this guy. But the guilt to have enjoyed it… The horror for her murderous instincts… Hopefully no-one liked spiders enough to be closer to her, so she will never kill and eat a friend, cause she had none. It was a thing to be glad off in that mess… And more than all, when she let go her victim’s throat, she felt disgust for her own condition… Being like this…

Being a spider sucks.

She stand and hear her stomach groan again. Anyway… It was over, the dude was dead, and what could her do with the body ? Make it disappear : eating it. She take another bite and the flesh was still a bliss to eat, but she already start to become colder, and soon she wouldn’t be able to eat it. She hate cold food… So, her empty stomach yelled higher than her brain and she start to tear the body of her customer appart… Unwrapping and open it like a gift from Santa’s. She knew how to do to let the less of blood stained the sheets. Suck it all off the body first, starting by the throat… Were it comes directly from the heart and was filled with an unbearable good taste… But the taste faint quickly after the death, what a shame and oh lucky at once… It was so good, it felt like paradise and she would have love drunk herself with it… But she knew it was a bad idea. 

Being drunk already sucks. Being a drunk spider… It’s hell.

The Whore sucked out and bled her prey to white. She decapitate him. The head was always a part to keep for later. The cheeks were fabulous to eat. Soft and flexible like chicken… Not minding the contact of the bare guts of her prey on her fingers, she unwound them and sucked up as spaghettis. 

Big spaghettis…

She peeled his skin off like a fruit and eat by little quick bites. That kind of sensation when something is so good that you just want to feel it down your throat. She stop with an half piece of skin on her lips and give a look to her meal, what it was already ? A customer but… which animal ?

She shrug.

It doesn’t matter. 

Then comes the bones and the muscles. Muscles was easy to eat when you have the technic to take it off the bones. Like any red meat, she need to be perfectly cooked… Six arms are more than enough to torn apart something who doesn’t defend itself, even without a big strength. Spiders are strong for climb and pull things to them. They are predators, but they can also be prey for somes. And the Whore knew it, but she also learn really soon how to count on her body to get out of bad situation. Use it. In any possible way.

Still eating her pieces of skin like melted chocolate, she turned on the fire of her kitchen and started to cook. She always liked cooking. What a shame, spiders organism struggling to digest cooked things… Except if it’s meat. 

Being a spider sucks.

Train to turn off her brain and focusing on her meal, she cooked with some spices, a delicious pepper sauce and a bit of thyme. She shake it all in a plastic bag to merge it while her sauce was warming up. 

What about a little fry ?

She picked a bit of flour, yellow of eggs and turn on her fryer. She roll the forearms first in the flour, then in the eggs and in the flour again. Having six arms for cooking it’s practical. Having four eyes too. With two she was looking to her sauce and stir it delicately, with the two other she was looking to her near fry meat. Forearm and high arm where long to fry, like thigh and calf. But it was so good… Hands and feet were quick to fry and really useful to decorate plate ! But… who will enjoy her cook except herself ? 

No one. 

A face pass though her mind. She know another spider who could enjoy her cooks… But seeing her was the last of her desires. What does she desire ? She shake her head already knowing that if she started to think of it she would be sad and will mess up her meal. And she didn’t want to do that. So she kept going to cook, throwing her meat in the fryer and adding a bit of pepper to her sauce. She finished the head by the tongue, smooth and full of sweets muscles, chummy and nice to play with between her teeth. 

What about a movie ?

While her meat was frying she looked for a movie to see. As always she picked her favorite comedy : “The mask”. That movie was so silly and funny ! What a genius this Jim Carrey ! She turned on her TV and laid in it with her snacks and a good fluffy blanket. Fingers in pepper sauce, her favorite taste ! The meat on fingers was always a bit harsh and elastic, resisting to her teeth, just enough to give her fun. Calf and arms was more consistent and she could even use bones to pick toe or other fingers, like with mussel. Laughing between two bites she spend the evening here. And go to bed thinking she had her sheets stained with blood and dishes to do…

She will do it later… First, sleep. And wait for another day…

********************************

“Leny! Table three left, get to cleaning it already!”

The little fox boy jumped at the sound of his boss’ deep growl, grabbed his plastic box he always placed the dirty dishes in and scurried over through the crowds of people dancing to the terrible 70’s music his boss Disco Bear always felt the need to play. 

He winced and whimpered in pain, his sharp red fox ears flat on his head as he felt his long thick and furry red and white tail getting stepped on by multiple people’s dancing feet but he couldn’t stop knowing his boss was watching him.

Making it to the empty table, he first frown in exhaustion as he saw the huge mess the group that came in an hour ago left, but when he saw what else they left him, he felt himself grin widely.

Thirty dollars! Wow! That was the biggest tip he had ever received since he started working for Disco Bear three months ago! He already paid his bills for the month and so he already knew what he was gonna do with the money as he happily pocketed the big tip. A double scoop of chocolate chip peanut butter cookie dough ice cream at Cro-Marmont’s ice cream parlor would be a nice way to end a rather horrible shift. 

How long has it been since I had an ice cream, Leny thought to himself dreamily, already tasting the cold treat as he happily shoved the pile of dirty dishes in his little plastic box. 

A month? Two months? Too long, Leny decided with a happily grin as he began to once again make his way towards the kitchen to dump the dishes off in the sink and then come back to wipe the table off. More feet stomped on his tail, but he ignored them this time, the tip in his pocket keeping the pain away as he dumped the dishes in the sink and raced back to the table.

“Good boy. I want to see that hussle all night, kid!” Disco said over the music, and feeling his mood lift to an even greater height, Leny gave his boss a thumbs up with the hand that was holding the rag, while his other hand now held the disinfectant bottle he began to spray on the table/

While Disco Bear was a bit of a grump when it came to him and seemed to be stuck in the 70’s, from the way he dressed to his out of date huge but well-maintained afro, Leny couldn’t help but like the half man-half bear. The guy was always dancing to his music happily, obvious to the jokes and laughter at his expense and even though the poor older man couldn’t get a date to save his life, Leny had to admire his persistence at never giving up when the next pretty girl came into his club. 

Of course, that was not the only reason why Leny liked Disco. When Leny first moved into the HAPPY TREE CITY after the orphanage kicked him out after he turned eighteen, he was practically homeless for two weeks, getting denied by every employer, until he wandered into Disco’s club, asking for a job. The older man’s looked him up and down, his bear ears twitching unpleasantly for a second and Leny who had already felt so miserable started to turn around to leave, when Disco sighed.

“Where do you live, kid?”

Leny couldn’t think of a lie and with that Disco nodded. “Thought so. Okay, I got a spare room. I got a cook and people order at the window. I need a dish boy. I keep your hourly wages for rent and you get the tips on the tables. We got a deal?”

Without thinking, Leny had nodded his head, his heart beating with so much happiness and gratefulness and hope and just as he began to thank Disco, the older man growled menacingly at him, causing Leny to jump. “What are you still doing here? You shift starts in three hours! Get cleaned up already!” 

That was three months ago. In those three months, Leny had learned a lot of things about the city and one of the biggest things was to be afraid. It was kind of funny. People say you grow out of things when you get older, and Leny remembered his childhood at the orphanage and the nicknames the adults and the other kids gave him: “scaredy fox” or “crybaby fox.” Though the two nicknames were often connected: he cried because he was scared and boy did he cry so much during his childhood, the adults at the orphanage didn’t like him very much. He cried when the lights were turned off. He cried when somebody stole his toy and he wasn’t brave enough to get it back. He cried in his sleep. He cried when he woke up from the nightmares. He cried when he dreamt about his mom, which was silly. He never even knew his mom, so how could he have had dreams about it when he was a kid? 

Of course, those childhood fears were nothing compared to the fears of angering the wrong people. Despite the cheerful name, HAPPY TREE CITY was not a happy place. It was filled with some of the most terrifying people that even put the orphanage workers to shame, something Leny wouldn’t have believed until he learned about this certain people.

Pop, the don of the city and his son Cub, two half bears. Disco had pointed to them the first time they had come in. “Don’t talk to them unless they talk to you, and keep your eyes down when they pass you. I ain’t kidding, kiddo. Pop may look nice, but he’ll kill you just as soon as say hi to you. And his kid is something else entirely so don’t piss them off, get me?”

Disco’s words had an instant effect on him. Leny had felt himself need to use the bathroom, but luckily that pair hardly ever came into the club.

And they weren’t the only ones Disco warned Leny about. There was a greenish yellow haired half squirrel fellow with a lazy eye named Nutty, one of Pop’s top drug dealers and also weirdly enough had a big enough sweet tooth to eat entire cakes all by himself along with bringing bags of sugar into the club with him and chowing down on it. 

There was also Sniffles, a half anteater, with blue hair, thick glasses and a long nose that was always sniffing like he had some kind of cold whenever he came in. Disco told him that guy was the head drug maker for Pop and from the looks of it, an user of the shit he made. Leny was too afraid to go near him even though the guy looked really nerdy and weak. While Leny had never tried drugs before, he knew that people on them could become extremely violent and Leny was afraid he might get the brunt end of that attack if he did even the smallest thing wrong. 

And then there was the Black Widow. While Leny had never seen her come into the bar before, he had heard some nightmarish stories from Disco about her. A man-eater with six arms and four eyes and while an extremely popular working girl, she wasn’t cheap and if you didn’t pay her price or if you pissed her off, she would eat you!

Out of all the people that terrified him in this town, he couldn’t imagine a horror movie monster scarier than her! 

However, for these last few months he had been lucky. He had managed to stay out of each one of these people’s ways and not only that, he even began to enjoy his life a little bit. Sure Disco could be mean and when he yelled he was really scary, but all in all, Leny felt...at peace with himself. Sure he still kept the lights on when he slept and he still cried after his dreamt of a lady who looked like him, but at least nobody saw him cry and for that, he felt happier. 

Humming a little tune, Leny nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulders. Hearing a snicker, he blushed and turned around to see a young green-haired raccoon man with green tinted sunglasses.

“Y-yes?” Leny said.

The raccoon pointed to another table. “Sorry to bother you bud, but I accidently spilled some drinks on my table, do you mind cleaning it up?”

Sighing in relief, happy that he hadn’t done something to annoy the man, he cheerfully nodded as he walked past the raccoon. “Of course, sir.”

He felt the raccoon pat his shoulder. “Thanks bud.”

As he reached the table, he frowned. There were no spills….maybe he went to the wrong table? Looking back, he was surprised to see that the raccoon wasn’t right behind him. In fact, the raccoon man was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oh you poor little idiot,” a couple dancing past him giggled. The girl grinned at him. “He totally just ripped you off. We saw it!” 

Her dancing partner nodded. “Ya didn’t feel it?”

With a frown at the words, Leny reached into his pockets and to his dismay he realized not only was his thirty dollar tip was gone, but so were the other tips he had made for the day.

The girl giggled. “So mean to steal from a mentally handicapped person.” 

Leny felt his blush deepen at the cruel remarks coming from the pretty girl. Her partner nodded. “Yeah, but seriously, I’m kind of surprised Disco did it, but who knows? Maybe the guy has a thing for the mentally handicapped. Somebody has to hire th-Oh! Look babe, he’s gonna cry!”

Feeling the tears sting his eyes, Leny quickly turned his back and began rushing back to the kitchen, hearing their cruel laughter behind him.

He turned on the faucet to the hottest possible setting and let the humid air hit his stinging eyes. 

“I just wanted an ice cream,” he said, feeling his tears fall down. Of course, that wasn’t the reason why he was crying and it wasn’t the words of that couple either.

He was crying because he wasn’t brave enough to tell them both to shut the hell up. He wasn’t brave enough to punch that guy in the face for calling him mentally handicapped. He wasn’t brave enough to run after the guy who stole his tips. He ...let it happen just like when he let those kids in the orphanage bully him.

Being me sucks, he thought as he began to scrub the dishes cleans, trying not to think about ice creams or bullies.


	2. First meeting and teeth soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the menu today let's see ! We have a lazy spider who doesn't want to clean dishes nor sheets and get out for a little drink. Annd we have a little frighten boy who's gonna learn good can come from the worst !

“FUCK !” she scream.

Unable to sleep even if she was exhausted, the Whore didn’t stop to move in her blood-stained bed. The bastard she ate smell was still there and she was far too lazy and pissed to clean the sheets tonight. So she take back her clothes and put on her yukata. Closing the delicate purple silk on her body. The fabric’s caress was still really enjoyable and ease a bit her mood. She made the nod and adjust the clothe upon what people named “tail” it wasn’t, it was her personal weapon, sector to spin. And even tho she hate people who’s looking at it like a screwed shit, she have to keep it visible. For attacking of course, if she need to spin quickly. But also and more specifically to dissuade people to mess with her. Even if she was proud of it, she knew most of people was disgusted by that, unable to see how pretty it was for another spider. 

She avoids others spiders, because they sucks.

She brushed her hair with attention and attached them with her black and purple sticks. She recovered the red mark in her back with make-up to make it look purple. She hated red. She put a bit of purple lipstick on her lips and look at her eyes… Black. Black like a nightmare. Black like a coffee. Black like death… With an almost imperceptible clear purple ring… And her happiness was as thin as this tiny circle… 

Shrugging, she put on her purple pearl headdress and picked her handbag. Taking a little bottle in it, she opened it, turn it upside down on her finger and brush her neck until her breast with it. The bottle was filled with a orange liquid, mango perfume. An old gift. She put it back in her handbag. Leaving and closing her job apartment without cleaning the sheets or dishes… She kept the keys of her two apartments on a long silky clear ribbon around her neck, between her breast : best way to keep them safe. 

This evening was very dark and the bright colors of the neon light of some still-open store was reflecting on the wet ground. It probably rained today… She didn’t know, have been working for all the day… Her apartment all dedicated to job was in the center of the town while the second one was in border. She like her tranquility but taking a bus that late was just an head-aching puzzle. Better was to walk… The clacking sound of her high heeled boots was filling the air around her and she stopped only when she hear a kind of old music… 

She heard people about this place, a nightclub, she saw it open a plethora of time and most of it she didn’t paid attention to the music. Too busy to be grouch and hungry. But this night, and for just a few hours, she wasn’t hungry and decide to come in. Many people in here, moving pathetically in a way they was calling “dance”. Avoiding them, she go and sit on the first empty table she found. Looking left and right with curiosity. Why people will stuck themself in a box who smelled sweat and a weird kind of lust for alcohol and fights ?

Peoples are crazy and weird.

Lust did her job so, she wasn’t complaining. She gave a look to the card. Wondering what she could drink… For once, she didn’t wanted a strong alcohol to get just a bit dizzy and forget her problems. For once she wanted a bit of fruit, a bit of sweets. The guys she could ate was so rare already, but sweets… That was impossible to find. People sweets… Does it even exist ? Probably not. So instead she will take a nice cocktail of mixed fruit. Now she have to wait for a waiter…

It was difficult to not notice the scared, disgusted or interested look people gave her. Even if she tried the harder she could to ignore them. People always look spiders in a weird way… Focusing on the boss of this night box, she start to imagine what he could think, what is way to walk, move, talk and smile could say about him. This game was a way to be distracted and sometimes it was funny.

Most of time it was boring as death but still… It kept her brain busy.

***********************************

“Oh God! Boss boss boss!” Leny said as he saw the newest customer that just walked in and gripped his boss’ golden shirt, his heart beating a mile a minute. His hands shaking horribly as he began to feel faint. 

Both he and Disco stood in the kitchen, since all the customers had been served for the moment, the old bear was helping him stack up the dishes, when Leny looked through the tiny kitchen window to see if another customer walked in and when he saw the beautiful grayish spider-woman with the weird but pretty purple Japanese dress and the very lovely and decorated headdress he nearly screamed.

Oh God no….THE BLACK WIDOW!!!! THE MANEATER!!! 

“What’s wrong with you, boy?” Disco grumbled, but looked at the small kitchen window where Leny was pointing and felt his eyes widened in surprise before an amused and flirty smile came over his face, confusing Leny.

“OH YEEEAAAH,” Disco said smoothly, fixing his afro. Leny could only stare at his boss’ chill attitude before finally finding his voice again.

“Boss, that’s ….the BLACK WIDOW isn’t it?” Leny said, feeling his entire body shake.

Disco nodded. “That’s right boy, we got us a very pretty classy lady visiting my place tonight!”

Classy lady?!

Leny swallowed. “B--b-b-b-b-but b-boss! Didn’t you say she w-w-w-would k-kill-”

Disco nodded while fixing up his golden suit. “Of course. You don’t gain a murderous reputation for nothing, but she’s at my place so clearly she’s not in the mood to kill…” Disco hummed thoughtfully. “She might have already killed so it’s out of her system-”

Leny made a strangled sound of horror as Disco’s words. Sure he knew all the other scary people in his town were terrifying and murderous, but ...Leny looked at the window again. But they all were part of organized crime. They all had a code that if you don’t piss them off they won’t hurt you. From what Disco told him, the Black Widow was not part of that, therefore he had no idea how to act in front of her.

“Well boy, let’s go!” Disco said, grabbing the kid’s arm. Leny felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. 

“Bu-but-” Leny said, but Disco had already pulled him out of the kitchen and was already moonwalking her way, still holding Leny’s arms. He noticed the look of complete and utter fear on Leny’s face and winked. 

“Don’t worry boy! I’ll do the talking! She’s never been here before and as the owner, it’s my job to introduce myself! You just take the order and bring it out to her! Get me?”

Leny wanted to run, but he knew that if he did, Disco would kick him out and he’d be homeless again and so with slow and weak steps he allowed Disco to lead him to the table and watched as his boss quickly spun around to give the infamous Black Widow a very graceful but corny bow.

“And my place just became a little more beautiful. Welcome to the 70’s, madame. I’ve only heard about your beauty, but even those rumors aren’t enough to describe you. My name is Disco Bear and I hope you enjoy yourself this evening! Can me and the boy start you off with anything tonight?” 

The Whore felt helpless… When the guys wasn’t coming for sex they felt the need to be beyond polite for please her and not getting eat… 

And the worst, she honestly couldn’t be mad at them for that. 

She knew the kind of dark reputation she have, and its was normal for people to trying to soothe her “serial killer mood” and trying to be in her good grace. Like she was able to just popped off her mandible and ate anybody just like that like a sorta of unstoppable pulsion… 

In fact, and that was the worst, it was perfectly it.

Being a black widow sucks.

Still… She felt so helpless… It wasn’t sincere, how could she have any social interaction with people who didn’t trust her ?

She can’t.

But she still tried, giving her best smile and hiding her bad mood, she try to look pleased and comfy. 

“I’m more than happy to meet you Mister Disco bear, your place is really lovely ! What a shame, i’m working not so far and I never thought to come in ! I gotta say i’m impressed, you got quite the way to move ! Even if, forgive my words, it’s a bit and old way to greet someone ahahaha.” She said in a smooth joking way.

Leny inwardly winced at he carefully watched the dangerous, but beautiful spider lady’s expressions closely. Before they got to her table, she seemed annoyed but curiously disgusted, but as soon as Disco Bear and he came to her table, her expression turn to visible pain. Leny could easily tell it was physically hurting her to smile and welcome Disco Bear’s corny and horrible dancing and greeting with overly polite remark. He was honestly kind of surprised too. Most women give his boss much colder and snappier responses, but the Black Widow ...seemed to be at least trying to look ...somewhat interested in the old bear.

Trying being the keyword. 

She wanted to strangle herself. That felt so stupid. What does she even trying ! It was just ridiculous ! She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. She wanted this to end… And she was hungry again… Her stomach suddenly growl loudly and her muscles contract in a bitty way. She flinch for a second… Even after a good meal she was so quickly hungry… That pain. That was unbearable to be that hungry… She knew she will starve again in few hours but she didn’t want to think to it… Maybe getting dizzy again will sooth the stomach-ache… She sigh.

“Please, give me a cocktail of mixed fruit and a glass of your strongest alcohol.” She said to the boy behind the enthusiastic old bear. 

A little fox, he smelling fear beyond everything, he was shaking too… She sigh again. The kiddo was almost hiding behind his boss, it was really obvious that he didn’t want to be here. How could he want to be near a well known serial murderer… She was only that to them, a whore, and a Black Widow. Not even someone. Something to avoid. Long ago she tried to joke by telling “don’t worry I don’t bite” but now she didn’t even had the strength to say that and to see the untrust look he’ll give her if she did… 

“I am not here to give trouble. I just want something to drink, no need to be that shy young fox.” She said with the warmest smile she could give.

Damn, smiling felt just like scarify her own face…

Leny nearly jumped at the Black Widow when she directly addressed him and all he could do was stare at her and her frightening fanged smile. 

Say something! His mind urged him, but all he could do was shake even harder even when Disco Bear nudge him impatiently.

Come on, she’s looking right at you and you are probably insulting her by just staring at her. Just say, “I’ll be right back with your request” like a fucking normal person would! Can’t you be a normal person for at least three minutes? The harsh voice barked in his head, causing his pointy ears to drop. 

He tried to make a sound, tried to write down her order, tried to smile back, but all he could do was manage a weak whine and began to crush his little notepad in his hands. 

“Boy,” Disco Bear growled.

DAMN IT! SAY SOMETHING!!!!!

“I like strawberries!” He blurted out and as soon as he said those words he wanted to slit his own wrists. Oh….please let her think I’m mentally handicapped! I might as well be! He felt the first stings of frighten tears begin to form on his face as he stepped around his facepalming boss and took a baby step towards her.

“I...I’m sorry...miss,” he forced himself to say. 

The sad thing was even if she weren’t the BLACK WIDOW, Leny knew his greeting would be just as pathetic and as fearful as it was at this moment. He couldn’t talk to girls. Girls laughed at him all the time. Girls teased him all the time. The girl he gave a rose to when he was only eight tore it up in front of him and the other kids as she laughed. Guys were mean, but girls were scary and even though the BLACK WIDOW of all people was acting polite and sincere and harmless and trying to assure him she wasn’t interested in harming him, she was still a girl and therefore terrifying. 

The fact that she ate people only put her up higher than any other girl.

“Don’t worry. You’re not the first one…” She simply said, looking away, knowing having four eyes staring at them was most of the time something uneasy or disgusting...

“I...I said something stupid,” he muttered. Might as well own my mistake. 

“I ...I meant to say we have a variety of fruits and …” he had to look down as the spider lady continued to stare at him with all four of her eyes. “I...I like the strawberries here,” his eyes widened in fear as he realized what he said. “No-not that I’m telling you what to get, I-ARRRHHHH!”

The Whore frown and looked behind Leny.

It wasn’t an accident. It was deliberate from the way the foot from behind stomped violently on his tail, causing pain to shoot up from his back all the way up to his spine. Disco Bear turned around to glare at the person who did it only to see the culprit had already left. 

Disco Bear smiled apologetically at the spider-lady.

“Well...so much for first impressions. You alright boy? Scared the hell out of me.”

With more tears stinging his eyes, Leny didn’t answer. He only whimpered as he held his limp tail stroking it, trying to soothe the pain. The Whore suddenly stand-up and raced after the man she saw doing it. Only to bring him back with one of her string around his neck, she slammed his head on the table :

“When your pathetic enough to attack someone in the back, you should at least know how to run. Apologize. NOW.”

Leny could only marvel how quick and how graceful the spider lady moved. One minute she was sitting down as he babbled like a complete moron holding his tail, the next there was some guy with his face pinned to the table, whimpering out an apology, telling them all it was an accident and all the while all Leny could do was stare. 

Disco Bear on the other hand leaned in closer to the Black Widow’s victim and hummed thoughtfully. “Say boy, didn’t ya say a green haired raccoon man stole your tips the other day?”

Leny blinked and it was then that he realized that this man was indeed the one that tricked him and took not only his big tips but his other tips as well but before he could speak to clarify this man was indeed the green raccoon man who stole his money, the little fox boy looked down and saw a warning glare even from the awkward position the guy was at.

Don’t you dare say a fucking word, that glare seemed to say and like every other fight Leny ever found himself in, he backed down. He shook his head. 

“N-no. Tha-that’s not him,” he stuttered knowing how fake that sounded.

I’m a fucking coward, he thought, wanting to flee to his upstairs room. The Whore narrow her four eyes and suddenly jump on the table only to end sit on the thief’s back.

“Did you know, thief, that most of spider are almost or totally deaf ? But in return we got the most precise sense of touch you could find. Did you also know that from all spiders, the venom of a Black Widow was one of the more dangerous and painful ?”

One by one, with one pair of her arms she search him and put what she found on the table. 100 Dollars. Two watch and a ring. Nothing more. She sigh.

“You know, I may be a whore, but at least i’m not a pathetical little thief.”

With one pair of her arm, while the two other was crossed, she took and slam his head over and over again until his face was looking just like a blood and teeth soup. Hearing the way his nose was breaking under her shots, hearing him growl in pain... A wicked smile come over her face. After she was done she dropped him on the floor and add a hundred dollar on the pile she have taken from him.

“Sorry for the mess. Seems that I have nothing to do here… Good night.”

On that, she straight herself and left. Feeling herself more stupid than ever… What was even the point of doing that… People will fear her even more… Stupid. This is so stupid...

Disco Bear chuckled as he watched her leave. “Please feel free to come back! If you want I can even hire you on as a bodyguard!” 

“If you do that your night club will end empty.”

Leny stared in disbelief at what happened. She... didn’t even know him… didn’t even know his name and yet she did that terrifying violent thing for him for no other reason because... why? Why would she... did it bother her to see something like that? Leny’s tail was still stinging, but his shock was overriding everything else. Did the Black Widow got upset because somebody purposely hurt him? 

He stared at the bloody pile of money on the table. She didn’t even search his pockets until after she learned about his raccoon stealing from him and she didn’t even took the money….

Did she did this... for him? If that were true, this was the first time somebody did anything for him. This was the first time somebody... helped him. Came to his aid. 

Without thinking about what he was doing, Leny closed his eyes, feeling himself tremble, but that violent act of kindness wouldn’t leave his thoughts.

“THANK YOU, MISS SPIDER!” He blurted and before she could turn around again, he bolted through the crowds of people and into the kitchen leaving Disco Bear to deal with the unconscious thief. The Whore heard that, but didn’t have been able to stand it… Doesn’t matter the intention behind an act, only the act count. She knew that. She also knew she can’t have been just being helpful, because she enjoyed hurt him… And now the little fox will probably think she did that for saving him, giving her the impression to lie. To be nothing more than a big fucking corrupted joke… 

An imposter.

She lead her way back at her house and run in her sheets without even taking off her make-up, just throwing her head-dress and clothes away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know that help A LOT to continue the story and in anyway thank you for reading hope you had fun !
> 
> i'm very original with that note ain't i ? XD


	3. Eating... Ice crean and fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER guys, this is the first chapter our dear beloved crazy bear is about to meet the unfamous Spider, and that's gonna be bloody mwahahaha !!
> 
> Have fuuuun ♥

Disco Bear chuckled again as he looked down at the broken thief. 

“Man should I have called the hospital by now?” he asked himself before collecting the bloody money off the table, making sure no other little thief could steal it from Leny.

With a grunt, staring at the table and knowing that many of his customers had watched the entire scene and had lost the urge to dance, he decided to close up for the night. Easier for the boy to come back down. 

As he began to make the announcement, he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and when he turned around, he felt himself go pale. Standing behind him, lighting his pipe with an easy-going smile on his face was Pop. The older man wore his traditional red suit and behind him stood his son, who seemed more interested in the girls surrounding them. 

“Don Pop….I’m ...sorry!” Disco said. “I didn’t see you come-”

The old man gave a soft pleasant and deep laugh as he took a puff of his pipe.

“We were just walking in when we saw that...interesting display. What a lovely and strong woman…” he frowned slightly and turned to his son. “What is her name again, son?” 

Cub was staring at a cute little ass when he heard is father’s question :

“Don’t think she got a name, s’just the Whore dad !”

On that, he gently walked away to sit next a group of girls :

“Hey beauties… How is it tonight ? Someone need at teddy bear to comfort her after that… rude violent thing ? He said with a lovely grin.”

Pop swelled with pride as he nudge Disco Bear. “Isn’t he becoming a handsome fellow?”

Yeah, he’s growing up to be a regular little asshole, Disco Bear thought as he forced a smile on his face. “Chip off the ol’ block, sir.” 

Disco Bear almost laughed as he said that too. The little brat was so spoiled and because his father was one of the most feared men in the city, no girl could say no to Cub. Not good for one’s health to deny the company of Cub. 

Pop nodded his head. “That’s what I always say. Anyways we may have a little problem here...ya see….” Pop frowned for a second. “Well, maybe my boy will explain it better. Cub, please come here for one second and tell Mr. Disco who you saw back in the city?” 

“Oh yeah, the guy we said ?” He asked with mischevious look, taking is time to tease the other who was obviously listening to him. It felt nice. He didn’t come closer his father, for now he didn’t want. The girls was a better company then his old man...

“Yep the green teddy bear. Ancient soldier Is name is Flippy or somethin’... That’s suck for a name isn’t it ?” He ask to a random girl sit just next to him.

The young girl hummed thoughtfully, playing with her hair. “That is a really weird name. Does it have some special meaning to it?” She asked Cub only for the other girl beside the younger bear to answer.

“Flippy?! Oh, that very attractive soldier? Oh my. He’s quite the catch, you know. Very good-looking, very rich and from what I’ve heard one of the nicest guys around,” the girl squealed, hearts coming into her eyes. Cub frown. But quickly took back his nicey nice looking smile :

“Well that's the case at least when he is in a good mood. I heard he wasn’t alone in his head if you know what I mean. And if you pissed him off. BAM !” He blurted, causing both girls to jump. “You’re dead.” He add with a naughty smile. 

“But don’t worry. I’m protecting good girls and you sure are good girls aren’t cha…?” He purred, caressing the cheek of the girl he took under his arm. 

Pop smiled proudly as his son. “Such a gentleman, isn’t he, Disco?”

Disco nodded in agreement. “OH YEEEAAAH, he’s regular Don Juan with the ladies. Makes me jealous,” Disco said and fought not to slap that smug look off the brat’s face before turning back to Pop. “So crazy Flippy is back, huh? Didn’t hear that and I usually am the first one to hear what goes on.”

Pop nodded. “From what Cub said he looked like he just got back in the city too. Carrying around a suitcase too and everything….Disco he’s trouble. He’s strong and he’s violent and he’s already ruining business of mine. As soon as Nutty and Sniffles heard he was back, they are refusing to deal in his area…” Pop’s gave out an unexpected and vicious growl that caused the girls that were sitting beside Cub to scatter. It was NEVER good to hear Pop growl. Pop NEVER growled unless somebody was gonna die. “I mean they are REFUSING TO DEAL IN MY AREA!” 

Even if Cub knew his father would never hurt or even think to hurt him, feeling that terror in the smell of people around him always gave him a shiver… He just take the occasion to lean girls closer to him.

“Here, you’re safe here chicks… No need to cry.”

Pop puffed his pipe again and looked towards Disco. “We need to keep an eye on him. We need something to hold over him. We need something. That psycho part of him nearly made mincemeat outta me and my men. What do you know?”

Disco Bear hummed thoughtfully. “I remember seeing a cute little red-headed girl around him the last time he was here. Half porcupine I think. Really sweet but kind of timid... her parents were both killed after he left the city….” Disco turned to Cub. “You remember her, don’t ya?” 

“Fer sure… Kind of body you don’t forget. Still dreaming about that nasty little bitch… I would love to spank her just for seeing how it react… If I remember well, she was always spending her time with him like a glue pot… But to the first occasion we should take her away… Throw some spike of her back to Flippy, just as a friendly warning…” he said with a sharp smile.

The two girls sitting beside Cub gave each other wide eyed looks, suddenly wanting to be somewhere else. Anywhere else, but knew they were stuck with the Don’s son until he lost interest in them.

Disco Bear tried not to look disgusted as Pop nodded. “Not a bad idea, son. I don’t think I’ll have anything to worry about once you take over the family business and since it was your idea, I want you to be the one to get her away from Flippy.”

Disco smirked inwardly. Bet the little shit wasn’t expecting that!

The girls was too close to not hear the gulp coming from Cub’s throat. He thought his father will send mens to do it, not… not him ! He wasn’t experience for doing something like that and what if he fall on Flippy ?! The young bear was already trying to find a solution, maybe he could send his father’s mens… And found a plan… He’ll figured something on the way… Yeah ?

“No problem ! It will be perfectly done !”

Pop chuckled and slapped his son on the back. “Just like his old man! I remember being your age and showing the same willingness to do what it take to show who was the alpha in this city! You really are serious about taking over the business, boy!” he said with a grin. “Hehehehe...who knows….if you pour on the charm, she might just fall in love with you and be willing to become part of our plans too!”

Disco Bear chuckled. Yeah, if the little shit had charm that is!

Cub did his best to look perfectly confident, and it works, he was used to that game. He puff proudly :

“She will fall without a doubt, business is business but if I can had pleasure to it… I might figure the perfect plan ahahaha…”

I’m screwed. I’m so screwed. He thought with despair…

**********************

The next day, the spider opened her eyes to the first ray of a bright white sunshine… She was always wakes early but this time she didn’t want to move on for another day… It felt… 

Pointless. 

For doing what ? Fucking with people who aren’t able to make her forget her starve ? When it comes to pleasure, she got her own hands for this… Company ? Which one ? The company of her plants in pots ? The silence ? The empty-ness air of her apartment ? 

Doesn’t matter how much she decorated it… It still feels so empty… 

Stand up of her bed for eat ? Why… Nothing could fullthy her…

Anyway she was still feeling tired. It wasn’t the first time she’s gonna laid longer in her bed. What’s wrong with that ? Besides, more she was resting, the less she felt rested... So she turned the back to the sun and close her eyes again…

The annoying sound of her growling stomach push her out of her sweet rest and of her silky bed. She stood up. Put on her clothes and make-up and started her day by watering her plants. She left and go to her second apartment, clean the sheets, clean the dishes… And go for a little walk in the streets. Not minding the people who was avoiding her, changing of pavement and looking her from the corner of their eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing them staring at the unfamous Black Widow…

How stupid they are to think she didn’t notice that…

But how pointless it was to still care about that so far in her loneliness… 

She wanted to go back in that night club, just to taste the strawberries the fox had praised with so much enthusiasm, but then again… Where’s the point ? … Taste something she probably will not be able to eat without being sick ? … She decide to chase the idea and go in the center of the town, in a square she liked to go, because it was always full of people who was to busy to enjoy their life to care about her presence… Even if she was quickly noticed… She always left before the park start to being emptied.

*************************************************************************  
Lenny woke up with a limp sore tail and a note from Disco Bear stating he had the day off along with the bloodied one hundred dollar bills attached to the note. 

Because of what happened last night, I have to get the place professionally cleaned. I don’t know what kind of diseases that little thief had in his blood, so the club is gonna be closed until the safety inspector gives me the green light, boy. Do yourself a favor and enjoy the day because when this place opens up I’m gonna work you to the bone after you bailed on me last night. 

-DB

A day off? Leny couldn’t believe his eyes as he reread the note. A day off?! Leny hadn’t had a day off since he started. He only went out during special times during his work breaks to get a sweet little treat and he always was back before his shift started again. In totally he may have spent about five to ten minutes outside the club since he started and that was fine with him. He should do that today too. Just stay home and rest and avoid people because most of them were probably like that raccoon thief and there weren’t enough people like Miss Spider to step in and help…

Leny frowned deeply feeling a great amount of shame hit him and he laughed miserably. “She must have been bored, that’s it. That’s why she did that. It wasn’t for me,” he muttered and as he said that out loud, tears began to drip down his face as Miss Spider became to change back into the Black Widow in his mind. “Of course it wasn’t for me. Why would somebody like her...a dangerous and feared and beautiful woman of the criminal world even bother helping me? I’m a nobody. I’m nothing. I’m worth nothing.” more tears fell down. “I’m so stupid to think somebody would actually step in to help somebody like me. If she did that for anybody else, then I could believe it was out of kindness, but for her to help me? Boredom. That’s it. I’m not worth a single act of kindness.”

And with that Leny covered himself and tried to go back to sleep, but the tightness in his throat was too uncomfortable to ignore. 

I really could go for something sweet, Leny thought and once again felt a sense of self-loathing hit him. I want ice cream, but I know I’ll end up just staying in here and eat some strawberries because that’s easier. 

With a small sad smile Leny began to fall asleep before he heard a rough knocking on his door, making him jump. 

“Leny get the hell out of your room and enjoy the day before you become some weird little person who locks themselves indoors all the time like some kind of damn troll!” Disco Bear growled. With a jump, Leny quickly found a pair of ratty old jeans and a torn up t-shirt and put them on before he grabbed his money and took off. 

The City Square! he thought as he ran blindly into the crowds of people, not bothering making eye contact with any one, his heart, fear and anxiety going through the roof. When he was homeless, he spent most of his time at the square and to his relief and shock, nobody even gave him a second look. Plus there was an ice cream parlour there as well! He could get a little treat and sit somewhere in the shades of the trees and hide himself as he enjoyed his ice cream.

The thought was so enticing that he lost himself to the idea and didn’t see the person directly in front of him and slammed into her at full force. Knocking them both down and landing on top of her, Leny quickly scooted away from her, muttering thousands of apologies before taking a good look at his victim and when he saw her, he blushed violently. 

She was a cute girl. A very very very cute girl with red spikey hair and bright and big red eyes. 

“I..I”m sorry, miss!” Leny blurted out. 

Flaky was a bit shocked, she rub her front a little before hearing the guy say he was sorry. She look at him, she never saw fox before, he was all red like her, and the thought rassure her a bit. She stand up.

“N-nothing to worry about that was me I… I was reading…”

She quickly grabbed her book who felt open on the ground and hided the title. She was so flustered to read romantic books in public. The others find her corny for that but she couldn't help it. It ease her days a lot… She start to twist her fingers together, nervous and start to look down, not taking the risk to look at the stranger in the eyes. People here was so touchy and the tiniest altercation could end so badly… She knew that since her parents died. At least Flippy was back now…

Leny stared at the girl, feeling his cheek get even hotter. It wasn’t uncommon that he see pretty girls, but this girl was….different. Her face was softer, her eyes were more gentle and she didn’t seem angry or upset with him that he ran her over. 

Introduce yourself! Say something! Don’t just stare at her like a creep…

“I…”he said and stopped. Great start buddy. Such a lady killer.

Leny looked down, feeling even more flustered. Girls. It was easier to talk to guys than girls. Girls may as well have been unattainable goddesses for all Leny was concerned and this redhead was no exception.

“Um...it’s great that you know how to read!” Leny said and wished at that moment, Miss Spider really had killed and eaten him last night. He stared at the girl. “S-sorry. I said something stupid. I..I l-leave!” He said and started to turn back to the bar.

“W-wait Mister fox boy ! Y-you… You like books ? You want to see this one ? If you want… I… hum… I can show you… It’s not too complicate.”

She was swaying one feet on the other, trying to gain a forever-lost composure. Why she felt always so nervous and… DUMB, with people she didn’t know ? Why couldn’t they be just as easy it was to talk with the soldier… Socialisation, it’s so so hard…

Leny blinked in surprised, his sore and limp tail swaying a little bit at the sound of her voice. 

Okay, a girl...is talking to me. Not making fun of me. Talking to me! 

The scene was so foreign and so unbelievable that Leny forgot to respond for a few seconds and when he did, he jumped up as though an invisible hand tugged his tail. He looked at the book she offered and saw a romantic picture of a couple hugging passionately on the cover.

“Oh! Yeah I really really like books alot, miss! I mean I can’t really read them all that well….I mean I can read, but not at the level I’m supposed to be at-” shut the hell up “-and I think it’s great that...that people still do that activity,” he laughed, feeling even dumber if that were possible. “After all, somebody’s got to read to us dummies who can’t read all that well!” 

“You didn’t learn ? I MEAN! I not judge you ! You maybe didn’t have the time or… the money too, b-b-b-b-but it’s okay I can show you !”

“What kind of nerd are these two.” Thought the spider, raising two eyebrow. It was possible to look that dumb in a conversation ? Well, now she got a answer... 

Fucking yes. 

She sat in the nearest bench and looked the conversation. Even her, who wasn’t know for her friends, knew they was kinda… Sucking at sociabilization. You two just smooch already. She thought when she saw the spike red-head show a romantic book.

Alright, so technically Flippy told Flaky she could be by herself for the day and he even gave her a bit of money to spend on some new clothes, something she hadn’t done since her parents died and he was really honestly gonna let her go alone, but then….

What if she gets kidnapped, dipshit? Flipqy had spoken in his head. What if she meets the wrong person?! What if she gets hurt cause everybody knows we’re back in town? Fuck, you stupid shit, do I have to do all the thinking for both of us?!

Okay, so maybe all those harsh thoughts did get to him, and okay, maybe he was hiding behind a tree watching Flaky through camouflage but in the end it was all worth it.

The little shit had run right into her! Flipqy laughed in his head and Flippy gripped the tree feeling his other personality trying to come out. Fuck, he shouldn’t get that angry! 

Come on, let me out! I’ll teach that little shit to hurt our Flaky, Flipqy growled, but just as Flippy were about to lose control completely, both minds heard bits of the conversation the little fox was having with their Flaky. 

That’s it? No threats of rape, no disgusting flirting, no threats of any kind?! The little asshole is talking about books?! What the hell….they gonna talk about fucking tea parties next? 

“Show me?” Both soldiers heard Leny ask. “I remember when I was at school and the teacher would sit us around a little table and we’d drink tea as we’d listen as she read to us.”

Okay Flippy, maybe you were right, Flipqy said and to Flippy’s relief, the more violent personality disappeared. 

The spider laugh inside her mouth, good one kiddo, looking pathetical to touched her in heart! And I thought he was just a nerd… 

“Really ?” Flaky said in excitement, “what kind of books did you like more ? I like a lot romantic stories even if everyone says is for kids… You wanna try to read this one ?”

Flaky was beyond proud, maybe she made a new friend ? Flippy will be so proud of her!!! 

Leny took the book from Flaky’s hands and read the page she was on. 

“He...he...grabbed her...soft …” Leny squinted at the word feeling a little confident since these were more simple words that he could figure out. “Breast…” finishing the sentence before turning bright red. “OH! Um...whoever told you these were for kids is a worse reader than me!”

Behind the tree Flippy blinked before a harsh blush came over his face. Flipqy laughed. “Weren’t you the one that bought her that book? Say when she’s done, I’d like to borrow it! Oh fuck, look at that little dork’s face! He’s all red! He’s a virgin!!!” 

The spider had no idea what the fox read in that book but that’s seems to get him flustered. It was probably nothing since the fox was red for a yes or a no… Suddenly she felt a delicious smell of candy, heady and persistent… She turn the head to see a guy literally covered of candys… He smell so… so…

Her stomach growl again in a dangerous way. She was gonna lose it if she didn’t eat something quickly ! She stand up and follow the candy man who was going right to the two nerds. And for a unknown reason, she felt it wrong…

“Hihihi, laugh Flaky, you’re all red like me now ! A friend give it to me, maybe I could introduce to each others ! It’s a very kind bear, maybe you heard his name somewhere but I can swear the mean things people saying about him are wrong ! It’s a very nice friend !” She said already seeing her friend and the fox shake each others hand and the three of them spending time together !

Friend? Leny’s tail whisked back and forth. Was she a friend? Already? No...it couldn’t be that easy, but then again, is she wanted him to meet her “Friend” that means she considered him at least likable enough to introduce her to somebody she really likes. Leny’s tail wagged much quicker. 

“Um….sure! Say...I was gonna get something sweet….I…” Leny blushed harder-

I know that motherfucker ain’t gonna ask her on a date, Flipqy growled inside Flippy’s head. I don’t even know his name and he thinks he’s gonna put on move on Flaky….the guy probably couldn’t fight off a stuffed animal!

Flippy frowned. Stop it Flipqy. Flaky doesn’t have a friend, and I’d rather it be this kid than a real possible danger. 

To that Flipqy had no response, but he WOULD be meeting this little dork very soon if he was gonna be Flaky’s “Friend.”

“Would you like to get some ice cream with me? My Treat!” he added quickly and waited for the rejection. 

Flaky’s blush deepen :

“I-ice cream ? It look… great ! Yeah, i’ll be glad to… taste one, with you with me and eating ours together… i-it’s been a long time since I didn’t eat an ice cream !”

Not so far now, the spider was still walking behind the squirrel, feeling her hunger grow as she felt all that sweetness on him, maybe he was a sweet guy ? Even tho she thought he doesn’t exist, he worth it to try… Her eyes was so focused on the guy’s neck that she didn’t even notice someone else was here.

Leny stared in disbelief at the little red girl. “Re-really? You actually want to-”

A slightly insane and very familiar giggle entered Leny’s ears and before he even turned around, he knew who it was. Nutty. Pop’s violent and completely insane drug dealer who was always seen with a sweet in his hand or in his hair or stuck on his green suits. 

“hehehehehe….hello, my sweet little treat!” The taller much stronger man said, directing himself at Flaky side and easily shoving Leny out of the way. 

Flippy felt his eyes narrow. “Nutty,” he muttered to himself. Flipqy growled. Get yer ass moving. I’ll fucking kill him if he messes with her!

With a nod, Flippy began to weave in and out of the trees and through the crowds of people expertly without being seen. The first thing he would have to do is get Flaky away if that fucking crazy drug dealer tried anything. The second thing would be to try and control Flipqy so he didn’t lose control and kill that freak in front of all the crowds of people and especially in front of Flaky!


	4. Golden Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu yeah i know the pun on Jame's bond movie is lame, but what can i do ? There's pretty girls, gentleman and bad guys in James like in here !!!
> 
> PS : i'm trying to figure how it work, so i'll use the star sign for the thoughts so it's easier to read for you guys.

Flippy felt his eyes narrow. “Nutty,” he muttered to himself. Flipqy growled. **Get yer ass moving. I’ll fucking kill him if he messes with her!**

With a nod, Flippy began to weave in and out of the trees and through the crowds of people expertly without being seen. The first thing he would have to do is get Flaky away if that fucking crazy drug dealer tried anything. The second thing would be to try and control Flipqy so he didn’t lose control and kill that freak in front of all the crowds of people and especially in front of Flaky!

“ I couldn’t help but overhear you haven’t had the sweet taste of ice cream in a long time,” He said, his lazy eye moving up and down Flaky’s tiny body. His grin widened. The girls in this city weren’t very sweet but this girl….he had never seen her before. And she looked tasty. “I love sweet things,” he said, wrapping a arm around her. “What if I take you to get you something….even sweeter than ice cream if ya know what I mean,” the green man said with a wink. “I got a good supply back at my place.” 

Flaky made a step back, knowing something was wrong with this guy 

“I-it’s very… nice b-b-b-b-but i’m already… going… somewhere with my f-f-f-f-friend.” She said, feeling her fear raise up so quickly in her chest, her hands was already shaking.

Leny felt his heart jump into his throat as Nutty turned around to face him, his lazy eye focusing on him. His insane smile was still on his face, but his features hardened as he gave the small fox boy a once over before scoffing.

“Hehehehe...I know you. You’re Disco Bear’s little bitch…run along little boy,” Nutty said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner before turning back to Flaky. “As I was saying, sweet treat. I have a nice little stash of the best coke that this city has to offer. We can have a little fun and then…” Nutty said, leaning closer to her…. “Have even more fun.”

**This is your chance, Leny**, that cowardly little voice inside his head thought. **Nutty just gave you a way out that includes leaving with your skin attached to your body. He’s not even interested in you...what the fuck are you doing?!**

He heard the voice inside his head scream at him, and with a pounding heart, Leny cleared his throat, gaining Nutty’s attention again. 

“She…” Leny began, wondering why the hell he just didn’t run, but apparently that was no longer a choice as Nutty turned back around. Oh dear…

Leny lost whatever words he was gonna say, if he had any to begin with. Nutty grinned. 

“Hehehehehe...go on, kid. What’s on your mind?” Nutty cooed making Flaky shake even harder, she start to pants heavily trying to calm down but thing gotta get so worse if it going like this ! Why Flippy told her to go in the city ?! Why ?! It’s gonna be horrible ! 

Suddenly a smooth hand pose on the dealer’s shoulder as the spider talk with her sweetest voice, trying to look nice and even smiling :

“The fox isn’t a bitch but a waiter for what I know… If you looking for a real one, turn around, since the little…”

**I have no idea of what kid of animal she is**, the spider thought only to mentally shrug. She was the only one girl in there so it was easy.

“… Girl, isn’t interested, I am. For the funnier part of course, that’s my specialty after all… If you taste as sweet as you smell… Whenever you want… sugar.” She said, caressing his neck with the tip of her fingers. 

Leny stared wide-eyed. It couldn’t be...MISS SPIDER?! But it was. It was the same beautiful but frightening spider from last night who nearly killed that thief in a blink of an eye. And just like before, Miss Spider was dressed in a delicate purple dress and had an almost bored look on her face, but her eyes...unlike last night her ...purple?! Yes, Miss Spider had purple eyes….all four of her purple eyes were shining with a crazed look of what Leny could only describe as hunger.

It was a look that Leny would normally run from, even if the look wasn’t directed towards him, and even though there was some fear pumping from him, there was a much stronger feeling brewing in his chest.

**How are you so brave?** Leny thought as he subconsciously grabbed Flaky’s hand and began pushing her to the crowds of people. **Nutty is bigger than you and he’s crazy and you just come up to him and stop him like he’s nothing more than a fly to you.**

And as he moved slowly away from the two bigger people, Flaky beside him, he felt guilt hit him. **Yeah that’s right you piece of shit. Take the girl and leave the lady that just helped you with the fucking drug dealer. What a fucking hero. You cowardly little creep.**

Leny tried to make eye contact with her. Tried to make her see he wanted to say thank you, but was too scared to stay. 

Nutty shuddered as the soft and sensual fingers gently brushed his neck, feeling a sort of excitement hit him hard. That voice sounded... sexy and sweet like hunger. Losing interested in the girl, Nutty turned around, almost drooling in excitement to see and meet his newest piece of candy only for all the sexual excitement to leave him. 

**Oh god...** he already could taste the bitterness when he saw who had approached him. The WHORE. THE BLACK WIDOW. With a disgusted sneer, Nutty pushed the woman away and scoffed.

“I won’t lick a lollipop that’s been licked by thousands of men before me. Hehehehe….fuck off you nasty whore. I like sweet things, not bitter things that will get me sick.” 

Instead of let go and being vexed by the insults her smile just grow wider as she grab his wrist with one hand and the second with another. She saw the little fox leave with the girl from the corner of her eyes before focus again on the squirrel.

“True, very true. But it seems the lollipop I got myself here doesn’t have been licked… Let’s take a bite…”

On that, she came closer and brutally bite his hand. Only to feel how this sugar junkie was tasting. To the very first second the blood came on her tongue she spit and let go :

“FUCK ! You taste awful, like a rotten fruit ! It’s disgusting ! You bet nobody want you piece of shit !”

Now really pissed, she wave him away with a disgusted grimace. Talking for herself :

“Pff, and that thing dare told me i’m disgusting after that, at least I taste good enough to fuck… You know what ? At least That Whore let her bad customers have fun and come before killing them. You’re just a big mouth with no ball to wear behind ! And let me told you, you suck, even more than me ! That’s an exploit, boy, congratulation !”

Nutty stared in disbelief at his hand, more specifically the missing two fingers of his hand. He was only lucky the coke he snorted a few minutes ago was dulling his pain. He stared at the two holes, with blood squirting out before stuffing the wound under his arm to stop the bleeding. A mad chuckling escaping his throat as he grinned insanely at her, his eyes filled with tears of pain and hate. 

“Oh..hehehehehehe...looks who's talking. How many guys stuck their dicks in you and how many stuck around?” He let out an even high pitched giggle, stopping many passer-bys that were now staring at the two of them. 

“Keh, I don’t count, maybe more time that you sniffed your little coke shitty. Well, now bye, you not interesting me anymore…” She said with a wave, starting to head back where she saw the fox and the little red-head disappear.

Nutty giggled again and called out to her, stepping more into the crowds as he spoke. “So what is gonna happen to you tonight? Let me guess….hehehehehe….you are either gonna find some guy to fuck and after he leaves you gonna go to bed and ponder...heheheheeh….you’re gonna ponder about your life and how one side of the bed feels colder than the other, you dried up old bitch.” 

Stab. How dare this fucker to talk to her this way ?! She suddenly turned back.

“I think I’m gonna kill you first…”

She walked tower him and brutally kicked him in a fountain, only to start to growl in a dangerous way, her mandible was really close to come out of her mouth. And tears too… What he said was… pure truth and that was even more painful that was this fucker who told it...

Soaked, his fingers stinging from the icy cold water entering his wounds, Nutty’s lazy eye widened when he saw the death glare from the spider. 

“Hehehehe…” he whined, trying not to show how much fear and pain he was in as he scurried out of the fountain and tried to put as much distance between himself and the spider. 

“hehehehe...oh you miserable bitch. Nobody hurts me and gets away with it. You know who I am? I’m Nutty and I’ll get you for this. You stopped me from having a sweet snack and nobody does that to me. Nobody! I’ll get you for that too!” 

He groaned and raced into the crowds of people, disappearing into them with ease, his nervous giggling fading with the sounds of a thousand conversations happening around the spider.

**And do not ever mess with the Black Widow is what I will write on your grave…** She thought has she looked him run away. She wanted to finish that little fucker and his futile threats… But there was so many people… And she already show that much of her low instinct… No… She couldn’t bare those looks… She turned around and climb in the first tree upon her head. Trying to find back the fox and the girl. She will have the squirrel later. Anyway, this entire town was her web and she was patient… Especially when it was about revenge…

With a grunt, Flippy began to race towards Flaky and the little fox kid and as he tried to push through the crowds he realized he wasn’t going nearly as fast as the fox was dragging Flaky and he began to feel….angry. 

**I’m faster. Let me out and I’ll catch them real quick**, Fliqpy offered with a sinister laugh. Shaking his head, Flippy saw the wooded area he had been hiding behind and with a smirk, he raced towards them knowing he would go faster and wouldn’t have to go past more people. As he raced in the trees he spotted the small red couple through the crowds of people and kept his eyes on them until the crowds began thinner.

While she was running across the trees she suddenly stopped. Feeling observed and smelling something… Weird. Her mandible suddenly point a bit off her mouth and she growl in a deep way… Her mandible was clacking against each other in a way she didn’t heard from a long time… For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt herself in danger…

True, hide, danger.

And that didn’t happened since the last time she saw her mother…

As he ran, Flippy caught sight of something...black in one of the trees in the corner of his eyes and almost immediately Flipqy took over and pressed himself against the tree, stopping all movement, blending in perfectly with it as he took a look around watching the tops closely but there was no movement. Frowning and letting out a silent growl, Flipqy’s eyes narrowed.

**You saw that too, didn’t you, Flipqy?** Flippy asked. **Be careful.**

Flipqy nodded and waited to see if there was any movement.

Another clicking sound come from her mouth, trying to quiet her worry, she walked even more flexibly on her six arm and feets… Getting closer from the danger without even knowing it. Without even a rustle of her skin on the branch, she moved until someone she didn’t saw. He was so well hided and immobile that she couldn’t see him move. Her eyes was looking everywhere quickly, trying to catch a move, the sign of the threat. But she didn’t find and felt her heart racing. Her pupils was retracted, letting see the wide purple circles of her iris on her narrowed eyes… She felt the red tears of blood running down her lips to her throat and roll inside her yukata. The smell of the blood was too strong to smell something else right now. She suddenly camber her back and leave gracefully and silently like a swimmer in water. Letting her thinner string behind her to cover her back… 

After a few calming seconds, Flipqy scoffed feeling stupid. Wasn’t anything, wimp, he mentally told Flippy who frowned. 

**You felt scared,** Flippy taunted him only to hear his other personality growl. 

**Shut it, Flips or I’ll-** Flipqy began to threat as he started to run towards the small couple only to let out a shout of surprised when his face hit something thin, sticky and very soft. He knew instantly what it was and swore heavily as he batted the shit away from his face in a frantic manner as Flippy laughed.

**What’s the matter, Fliq? Scared of something?**

**Can’t stand spiders**, Flipqy answered without shame and a shudder. **Nasty little things.**

The whore was thinking. Come back to the two little nerd, or check to that threat… Her curiosity took the best of her as she felt the string getting wild. **Oh the prey struggle…** She thought, making a chill run on her back, she always liked when prey was struggling… She head back were it came from until she found it… A green man bear ? … She was so proud. It became usual to catch big thing in her web, but a FUCKING BEAR, that was the first time and she was more than proud of herself ! She came upon him :

“What’s the matter, afraid of spiders ? You don’t like silk ?” she asked in a enjoyed voice. But for once that wasn’t a fake one, she was really enjoying herself...

Flippy heard the mocking tone and let out a moan of fear. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Since they came back from the war, Flipqy had been more...manageable, especially since they took in Flaky, but being not only tied up in a web, granted, it was only one of his hands caught, but still….

With a roar of rage as spit came out of his mouth, Fliqpy grabbed his knife from his combat boot, his eyes turning completely golden as another row of sharp teeth came out of his first row.

**KILL! KILL! KILL! THE ENEMY WILL NOT LIVE! THE ENEMY WAS BORN TO DIE DIE DIE DIE! KILL! KILL! KILL!**

He leaped towards his enemy, not seeing anything but a target but as he reached her, the web that had his hand caught pulled him back, and like rubber her found the knife only sliced through air, only an inch away from her face.

He let out another roar, this time more thunderous than the last, and used all his strength to rip at the web. KILL THE ENEMY WHO HAS TRAPPED YOU! KILL KILL KILL!

**Wow the guy surely have temper.** If it wasn't for her web, she would have seen the silver knife turn her face in something who will be disgusting without a doubt. The spider suddenly jumped and spread her web in the trees more for being sure to not lose the prey. Her stomach was growling and growling. She was so hungry… Eat. Eat and eat fast. Quickly, she find the way to pull his arm behind him and through another string around his chest. Her eyes narrowed as her stomach growled again. Quick quick eat. Eat. Eat ! Blinded by this unbearable starve she jumped directly on him and wrapped him in her arms, drooling and all teeth out, ready to fill her mandible of poison until she realize…

Golden.

She was facing golden eyes. She never saw things like that before. She liked golden. And silver grey eyes. Grey like the eyes of her father long ago… She blinked, suddenly stopped in her hunt for staring at a pair of eyes… What’s wrong with her ? She couldn’t say. Now, she was just staring in awe. 

From his inside his mind, Flippy’s eyes widened when he saw her mandible, but Flipqy was already too far gone in his vicious state to think logically. **Shit….no...** the more timid bear man thought feeling himself grow determined. **I survived the fucking war. I will not die by some insane woman in my home city. NOT. FUCKING. EVER.**

He never offered his strength to Flipqy. NEVER. Just like Flipqy never offered his strength to him unless they were both on the battlefield and needed each other’s aid. Unless that happened, the two were often fighting for control, but right now, they needed each other and so while the spider woman was distracted with whatever she was staring at, Flippy gave Flipqy his strength and combined it with the pyscho’s bear strength.

He was thankful the spider lady was confident enough not to layer them with a more thicker layer of her strings. With both men’s combine strength, both men sweating heavily giving it their all, the thin strings broke and with one fluid motion, Flipqy harshly kicked the woman off him, letting out a deep and evil chuckle. 

**Freedom! KILL THE ENEMY! KILL THE ENEMY!**

Her back brutally meet a branch of a tree, her head-dress broke and start to move apart until she catch it with one hand. Her hair was messy after the shock and she let them fall on one of her shoulder in a rather… Lustful way… She giggled softly.

Flipqy blinked at the sudden change in tone and it was at weak logical moment that Flippy managed to regain some of his control. Not nearly as much as he would like, but enough to be an actual voice inside his other personality’s head. 

“Woaw… You scared me there. I was wondering who was following me. Never saw you before… Don’t mind me about the all web stuff, spider things you know… Beware you got another one on your left.”

With a grunt, Flipqy pulled the weaken and broken web off his wrist and silently chucked it to the ground. He was still enraged, still wanting to cut off the bitch’s air supply and shove her body into the hold a tree for somebody else to find, but because of that fucking weak moment, Flippy’s minor control was keeping him from going with his more animalistic instincts. Such a fucking wimp. 

She lick the ruby pearl she had on the corner of her lips.

**Oh my fucking God**, Flipqy thought to Flippy. **Is this bitch trying to be seductive?** He let out a grunt laugh, some of his anger dissolving into full on amusement. 

Despite himself, Flippy also let out a small amused laugh. It was impossible for either one of them to gain a boner since they both needed to be in sync with each other on what they found sexy and therefore having a boner was something that hasn’t happened in fucking years. 

“Since we both have fun, what about a truce and start this back right with a “hello”?” She asked, moving only to straight herself and showing the possibility her body was offering. Her yukata almost falling of her shoulders… 

Flipqy let out a much deeper and harsher laugh, now all his anger dissolving but his suspicious nature remaining. Just because an enemy asks for a truce didn’t mean they meant it.

“Hello and goodbye then,” Flipqy said, more of his laughter coming out as he saw her purposely sliding her pretty purple dress off. “Don’t get me wrong…” he began only to stop and laugh again. “...Why the hell am I being so polite? Lady I don’t fuck...not ever so why don’t you stop embarrassing yourself and put your clothes back on? I have better more important things to do than to watch a woman TRY to use her womanly charms on me.”

He moved back cautiously, but his laughter was getting the better of him. 

The spider grinned. This fucker was so pretentious that he thought he had already win ? Idiot. He get rid of the web she had put on him, yes, put she will not doing the same mistake again… She still had the web he didn’t walk on. With one hand she suddenly pull on the string she kept attached to her and trapped him against a branch. She quickly turn and turn around him until his legs and arms were stuck against the tree under a little amount of silky string. She throw her hair behind her head, getting closer to his face, letting run one of her silky finger on his cheek :

“Well, in that case, hello and goodbye, idiot. I’ll came back for you later and I will tear out of your skull that pretty golden eyes you got me here...”

On that, she flee to find back the two nerds. She was persuaded he couldn’t get rid of her trap that easily. It never happened. Why would it happen now ? If she knew...

**Nice job asshole**, Flippy said feeling his doom already approach him, only for Flipqy to scoff. 

“Don’t be a fucking wimp, I already figured out a way to get out of this mess,” The psychotic soldier said smugly. “Take a look...hehehehe...good thing the bitch didn’t restrian my neck…” he said and shuddered as he recalled her touching him. He was gonna chew all those fucking fingers off the first chance he got.

**What are you gonna do with a free neck?**

“This,” Flipqy answered and moved his neck down to spit on the web. Before, he could even wiggle but as the spit on into the web and the web lost some of it’s stickiness, the little area where he spat at started to move. Very very very very very weakly, but some of the stickiness was lost to it.

**Great idea, idiot. Except you don’t have enough spit to make the web weak enough to wiggle out of it.**

Fliqpy chuckled. “I ain’t using spit, asshead.” And with that, he leaned down until his mouth was pressed to his shoulder and began chewing his shoulder, breaking the skin, smirking wildly as more blood began to soak that web making it less sticky.

**Man, I wouldn’t want to be that spider lady**, Flippy thought with a shudder.

The whore sigh. Flaky was in the middle of a panic attack. How pathetic. Why she was that panicky ? And she didn’t even saw the psycho bear. She will be already dead from a heart attack… She suddenly jump on the floor. Putting her fists on her hips :

“Why are you crying ? Seriously, the squirrel didn’t hurt you…”

Maybe she missed a part ? She grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and look at her to see if she was injured. Flaky struggle more and cry, trying to get away from that horrible face.

Looking from the spider to the red porcupine, Leny took a deep breath, hating Disco Bear for making him come out today. If he didn’t come out, he would have been safe in his room, sleeping or... doing anything that wasn’t this, but he was here.

Gulping, Leny reached out and took Flaky’s hand, his face turning bright red as he did it and offered her a comforting smile. “It’s alright, Flaky. Miss Spider is just checking on you to make sure you were okay. She helped us back there, remember?” And with that he offered the much bigger woman a shy and sweet smile. “Thank you again for yesterday and today Miss Spider,” he turned to Flaky and offered a timid explanation. “I got robbed the night before she got me the money that was stolen from me.”

He had never had anybody help him so many times before and because of that, he didn’t know any other way to thank somebody other than saying it like an idiot. Of course….there was another way and as he thought about it, he blushed harder but he didn’t want to be rude if she was expecting him to do it.

Letting go of Flaky’s hand, he gave Miss Spider a HUG, and almost melting into her body that was surprising softer than it looked. **This is it. My first hug**, Leny thought, blushing harder. 

The spider suddenly froze. What. The. Hell… What he was doing ?! If he wanted to be a customer why asking like that ?! It was ! Creepy ! Unless… Why didn’t he had already his hands on her butt or anything else ? Why in fact, they was just put on her back like… Something that is not a customer ? Her face suddenly become pink as a flower. Feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to do… Flaky looked a her new friend and see how much it flustered the spider, it reassured her a bit. Just enough to let out a sweet giggle. 

“Miss spider you’re all pink.”

“I’m ! NOT ! Not at all ! And you ! You shouldn’t be that scared for nothing ! That squirrel didn’t hurt you ! Stand for yourself for god sake ! And stop crying because if you have trouble, the people who giving you will just kill you faster if you cry ! It’s enraging get it ?!” She scream, unable to focus on something else. She couldn’t move like he used a magic trick to keep her in place.

Leny knew the hug was going on a lot longer than it should have been, but she saved him twice so the hug should be twice as long, right? He really didn’t know how hugs worked. 

“Thank you again, Miss Spider I-”

“FLAKY! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER THIS INSTANT!”

As Flipqy neared the trio of freak, broken spiderwebs hanging off him as his shredded arm was bleeding through the makeshift bandage he created from the web. He glared at Spider, but because Flaky was right there, he felt himself calm down quite a bit. Enough for him to lose his violent temper, sharp teeth and yellow eyes, but it was still Flipqy. It wouldn’t be for long since Flaky had an annoying but wonderful habit of keeping Flippy in control without even knowing it, but until they were safely away from that bitch and her little pal that was hugging unto her waist, he wouldn’t completely lose control.

"I’ll get you too", Flipqy swore to the little fox. The little fucker was probably trying to lure her to this bitch so she could be another meal, but not on my fucking watch.

Controlling the urge to knock the bitch out in front of everybody, Flipqy grabbed Flaky’s hand and pulled her away.

“Let’s get going home, honey,” he said, his gruff voice becoming sweeter like Flippy’s.

The whore didn’t hide her surprise of seeing the bear free. How… it was possible ? … Maybe she was getting old or… maybe she found a true opponent… Her eyes sparked up in a different kind of interest, who had nothing sexual or... about hunger. It was a different kind of interest.

“See ? He told you so ! If a monster catch you you have to stand for yourself and get rid of it understood ? No one gonna do it for you, get it ?!”

Leny cleared his throat, finally letting her go and feeling disappointed the hug was over. “You helped me.” 

“No. I’m a monster. I eat people. I kill people. I ate the squirrel’s fingers. That’s why you have to defend yourself against people like me girly ! You have to become strong if you want to survive !” She add to Flaky who was about to lose conscious by being so yelled at. until she heard her friend’s voice. Her eyes widened:

“Yo-you arm !!”

The whore felt the hug ending and sigh in relief and a bit of sadness, she put down Flaky next to the fox. 

“You can’t always count on others… Even your new friend… or… foxy whatever his name is… Other monster will not be stopped by these weird wrap thing.”

Flipqy let out a sweet chuckle and patted Flaky’s head. “Well this has been a crazy day, and don’t you worry about my arm, my little apple, I’ll be just fine. I just need to have a talk with Ms. Teacher over here. Give me a second?” 

Without waiting for her to answer, Flipqy moved closer to the spider and the fox, his eyes becoming wildly golden as he grinned at them, his own blood staining his now very pointy teeth.

“You are fucked, lady. Get me? I don’t sleep ...not ever and I will find out who the hell you are and when I do they’ll need dental records to find out who you were. Not that I’m sure a lot of people would put in a lot of effort to solve your murder …” he paused before letting out a rough chuckle. “Word of advice, from one killer to another….when your enemy is completely overtaken, don’t think your the winner just yet. And never never never leave them alone. Rookie’s first and last mistake,” He said with a wink before turning to Leny. 

Despite everything she have heard all her life… The thing the squirrel said and what the bear just said touched her even more than she could tell… She indeed was alone. Nobody knew her name. And no one will remember her or care enough to revenge her… Once again, the truth told by someone who openly hating her felt so painful… Even more than the hunger who was crushing her insides… She gulped to calm down the pain who was running in her veins. Regaining composure ; the whore only band over his shoulder, one lock of her hair falling on his shoulder :

“I’m not wetting my pants for threat cowboy, hold the you for said.”

Flipqy batted her hair away with a smirk. “Killing is no fun without threats and the fun of stalking your victims...also…” he looked own her body and rolled his eyes in disgust. “Next time you try to seduce somebody, don’t use your tits. They aren’t your best assets.” 

“Huhuhu… you think yourself that hot that I could want to seduce you ? Keh. Prentitious. The only thing that interest me in you is tearing your eyes out of yours sockets”

“And you Spider’ little bitch boy….don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing. Acting nice and sweet to Flaky so you can lure her to this ugly bitch. Stay away from her!” he barked and looked back at Miss Spider. “Goodbye for now...but I’ll be saying hello to you real soon.”

And with that, Flipqy spun around on his heels, grab Flaky’s hand gently and led her through the streets. 

Focusing on something else than the pain. The whore puffed, pleased by maybe founding a true opponent for once. Even if he was obviously hating her. Like everyone else. It could be fun to have someone to distract her by a nicey nice hunt… At least it would be enough for make her forget her hunger. And she felt her brain so fucked up. How could she at once feel pleased and hurt at once. She was pleased that maybe she found a distraction to forget… everything. But that guy she was pleased off spit a such cruel reality to her face… and still her low instinct was winning on that… She felt like a fucked up monster.

Leny shuddered as those golden eyes filled with hate and murder filled him with dread, but nothing compared to what the spider lady just said. But that couldn’t be real, right? She was just saying all that eating people stuff because that bear was being rude to her right?

And Flaky….

*Stay away from her!*

His angry hate-filled words made him tear up which was stupid. She wasn’t even a friend for ten minutes, so he shouldn’t be feeling this sad for losing her this fast right? He was now at the same place he started and that was okay, right?

With a swallow, Leny offered a nervous smile to Miss Spider.

“T-that b-bear wouldn’t hav-have said all that if he knew you helped us…” he trailed off before stepping back from her, his heart beating painfully. 

**Both of my friends are gone**, he thought, tearing up again. 

For the first time for a long time, the whore felt bad, but not because she had eat someone. But because she screwed something who makes someone happy. She didn’t know how to react… She didn’t want to see someone cry because of her… 

“H… Hum… I’m… sorry. This is my fault I… Look. I’ll try to fix my mistake. It’s completely and… t-totally my fault. I’ll try to fix it… But please don’t cry…”

She gave a look around her, people was staring at them… She felt her guilt increase. If she didn’t had messed with the bear he wouldn’t have send away an innocent bystander ! **What a fucker ! Who he think he is to control the red-head girl’s life ?!** She suddenly felt determined to fix her mistake. She picked the fox’s hand and take him with her out the park :

“You're coming with me. Your face is all messy and all…”

Leny looked uneasy and scared. On one hand, her threatening words about being a monster were ringing in his ears. On the other hand….well her hand was quite warm and soft and he never felt more safe than he did at that moment. 


	5. The littles ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's menu : a spider chief, ponies with an angry bear, hamac, and ice cream!  
Hope you'll enjoy !

She picked the fox’s hand and take him with her out the park :

“You're coming with me. Your face is all messy and all…”

Leny looked uneasy and scared. Oh one hand, her threatening words about being a monster were ringing in his ears. On the other hand….well her hand was quite warm and soft and he never felt more safe than he did at that moment. “Oh! Miss Spider, you don’t have to worry about me! I bet someone like you has better things to do, than hang out with me. Yer real pretty too and your reputation! It could be hurt if people see you with somebody like me!” 

“Shut it. I’m a whore didn’t you understand ?”

Leny shrugged, unable to express what was in his mind but still tried too. “I...Don’t … I think you’re nice. You are real pretty-looking, your eyes are very soft and kind and your hands are so warm too! You shouldn’t call yourself that...mean name. even if you do things like that….I don’t view you as that.” He said and felt stupid saying something like that to a much bigger predator like her, to somebody he just met, but still...she HAD been kind to him and no matter what she told him, she couldn’t take her kindness back! 

You’re stupid. She thought without getting any argument anywhere. So she just stopped to talk. Leny sniffled, but a small smile came over his face, even though the drama of what happened with that very big bear was still playing in his mind and how he lost his little red friend. He shouldn’t have been taking it as hard as he was. The only good thing about today was the feeling of her much bigger hand holding his and she not letting it go and not letting him go. For once, even if it lasted for a few minutes, he was wanted and the feeling was wonderful!

They left until a safer place, she took time to swipe the tears off Leny’s face with her long sleeve. That little guy seems so unhappy, so small and giving a closer look she see he was also very very thin ! Her eyes widened :

“But you’re a bag of bones ?! Why aren’t you eating more ?! Your Boss doesn't paying you enough ? Look at your arms ! They’re just bones !”

Leny blushed. Concern. Nobody was ever concerned about him before and those gentle soft touches on his face… Normally people always tried to get him cry and were more often than not very successful at it, but never had somebody tried to wipe them away.

He swallowed and answered honestly. “I….I get really really nervous a lot so I throw up a lot of my food. It’s always been like that since I was real little.” 

Since he was little ? … Seeing this pipsqueak so thin brought back her own reality to her face. She couldn’t bare to see someone starving… She frowned and got to the first market she found. Wondering what a fox could eat. Foxes were predator right ? So… meat. Red meat. But no one of those she could stand to eat. He needed something adapted for his race. Without letting him go a second, she picked everything she thought good for him, pasta, raw red meat, cream, cheese… Until they raised the ice cream aisle. Strawberry. That’s what he said yesterday in the bar… She picked one pot of the nice strawberry cream. 

Leny’s eyes seemed to brighten as he saw her put the tub of ice cream in the cart, and as they reached the line, he reached into his pocket and offered her all his cash. It wasn’t much, but it was all he had. 

“Keep that for feeding yourself later pipsqueak.” She just said.

Paid it all and lead back to her apartment on the quietest area of the town. 

Leny looked around the neighborhood and a huge smile came over his face. “This place is real pretty, Miss Spider. Everything looks so peaceful and calm..hehehehe…” he said as he took another look around the other houses and the nicely paved road. “You want to hear something stupid? When I was a kid in the orphanage, I always dreamed of playing on a street like this with other kids. You know, like playing baseball or soccer and when cars came we would shatter only to regain our spots on the street and…” he trailed off, feeling his face turn red as he realized he was babbling. 

“I don’t have any idea what you talking about… And I don’t want to know.” She said. Trying the best she could to not get emotionally involved with the little fox. It was too dangerous.

She picked the key between her breasts, wondering when she decided to kidnapp a boy just like that and open her house to him… She was too far gone to stop now. She gave a look at his scrawny arm and opened the door.

She closed behind him and take off her spikes of her hair, putting the head dress she had in her bag on the table. It was broken, she have to fix that later… Without offering to seat, she picked the bags and walked in the kitchen. It felt…

Weird.

Suddenly the lilla’s color of her walls was less sad. The air smell more the flowers and less emptiness. Her living room filled with so many flower and plants never seems so… alive, since the little fox was here, in the middle of them… She realized that for the first time in her life she wasn’t alone anymore…

Leny looked around the room at all the exotic and pretty flowers and plants with a grin. “You love flowers, Miss Spider?”

“Yes… Theses help to feel less… Hm… Doesn’t matter.”

Leny kept looking around, the different colors assaulting his eyes as he clearly didn’t hear the forced disinterest in her voice. “They’re so pretty too. Do you get bothered that there’s not a lot of parks and plants in this city? I do. When I was living in the country I saw a wild daisy growing near the orphanage and I put it in an old cup. I kept it alive real long too, but then the other kids found it and smashed it to bits,” He said, his ears drooping a bit before he brightened up. “I hear it’s hard to keep lilies too but all your plants look really healthy. they must like you!” He chripped before giggling madly. “When I still had that daisy, I used to think she was alive...ya know really really alive and liked me because she stuck around, but when I told the adults that, they called me stupid.” 

“That’s not stupid. You just gave the time they needed to be healthy. Nothing more. But people are stupid. Keep that in mind if you don’t want to be disappointed.”

She left in the kitchen and suddenly stopped… Lonely ?

The first time ?

No… When she was a kid, she had a friend. She wasn’t alone. They was the two of them. She loved him so much and one day… 

She shook her head, feeling her heart pinch painfully. She couldn’t bare the loneliness, couldn’t bare the fear of killing a friend… again. Everything was just so unbearable. She felt hopeless… 

She couldn’t fight her own nature. 

She couldn’t fight against herself. 

She couldn’t deny the fact… She was a spider. 

Spider lives and die alone…

Always alone.

Being a spider suck.

“Would it bother you if I watched you cook?” Leny said, suddenly in the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes to look over the counter. Apparently Miss Spider built her kitchen to accommodate her own usual height. 

She was so focused on her internal voice that she didn’t even hear him and didn’t said anything. That thought came again in her brain… “Kill yourself already”. … Yeah. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe it was the only way to stop all this never-ending hunger, fear, loneliness and pain… God… the pain… Her stomach growl and contract again. She flinch and close her fists. Rubbing her belly for sooth it. Waiting one, or maybe two minutes for the pain to go away. Or at least vanish a bit for letting her focus on her cooking. She didn’t know a lot of recipe, but she’ll do her best… She cut the piece of beef in little cubes. Start to boil the pasta and cut tomatoes, basilic, flour and spice for doing a good-enough sauce. She taste it. Tasted good. She was hoping her tastes for sauce will match his… After maybe an half hours. It was ready. She served him and sit without taking anything for herself, just what she needed to fix her head-dress.

“Here, eat, hope it’s edible…”

The smell hit Leny all at once and he almost drooled at how wonderful it seemed. He knew that whatever he ate had always been edible enough to keep him alive, but this? Picking up a fork, Leny gently jabbed it into the pasta and twirled the utensil until a good amount of noodles, veggies and meat were on it and stuffed it in his mouth. His tastebuds sang and without thinking, he grinned at the spider lady so widely that a few drops of noodles plopped out. 

“This is so good!” He cheered stupidly, bits of food coming out of his mouth and with a gasp, he swallowed the rest quickly and cleaned up the small mess he mad at the table with his sleeve! “I’m sorry. I just got excited…” He explained before he noticed Miss Spider wasn’t eating nor did she have a plate of food for herself.

“Miss Spider, aren’t you gonna eat?” He asked, noting the big pot she made. 

“I’m glad you can eat it… Trust me. You don’t want me to eat in front of you and i’m not hung…”

another deep growl come from her stomach and cut her sentence in the middle.

“I’m not hungry....”

*************************************************************************************************

Flippy smiled peacefully as he heard Flaky’s sweet little humming coming from the kitchen. His bandage was now properly covered and he was waiting for the kid to finish cooking so they could have their third dinner as a family together. While Flipqy would never admit it, he also liked this moments the best. When there was nobody but them and the only sounds were their laughter and the clanging on the silverware. 

Unfortunately, Flipqy’s mood was not too great at the moment. 

Come on you fucking wimp! Let’s take her out now! NOW! The spider won’t expect an attack this soon. We can figure out where the bitch lives, get rid of her and that little fucking bitch boy of hers and be back before Flaky finishes dinner.

Flippy chuckled. “are you still mad to go one over on you in the forest?”

Flipqy growled. “Shut it. And fuck yeah, I’m mad about that! The fuck was that about? I’ll make her eat that fucking string of hers! 

Flippy rolled his eyes. “Look just let it go-”

“NO! I WASN’T BOTHERING HER OR TRYING TO HURT HER BEFORE I GOT CAUGHT IN HER WEB! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GO THROUGH THE WOODS AND SHE TRIED TO HURT ME FIRST! I NEVER HARMED HER EVER AND SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME!”

“Guess you know how all your victims felt.”

There was a moment of silence before Flipqy growled. “I got better about all that okay? We were at war. What’s her excuse?”

Flaky comes back with a tart in apple with caramel and chocolate, whistling like always when she felt safe.

“Say, Flippy… Did you know who was the… the spooky girl from earlier ? You said she was a teacher… She kinda… startle me… But i’m glad you’re that brave eheh ! You didn’t have been scared ! ehehehe eh...”

Flippy chuckled warmly, trying his hardest to avoid her question about that spider woman. “Nah, I’m not brave, kid. Just acting like it when I need to be,” he said and licked his lips as he saw his treat. “Good think I didn’t know you could cook so good when I was in the war. I’d be daydreaming so much about all your good food, I wouldn’t last a day!” He said. 

Flaky pout a bit :

“Flippyyyy… You’re avoiding again…” She said, but she couldn’t put for to long. She put a bit of caramel on a part and gave him. “Here since I was here all the time I had time to practice ! Hihihi !”

She felt so happy to have her friend back. She sit face to him and start to eat too. Still, the little fox boy seems nice. They could have been… friend. She wasn’t sure he was the kind of person Flippy told he was… But how could she know ? 

Flippy started to eat, but sighed. “Look, that spider lady and that boy...well you heard her didn’t you? She said she was a monster...a predator and I don’t want you around her or that boy. Who knows what could have happened to you if he would have taken you to her? They seemed awfully close to each other. Would be best if you didn’t go near either one. Cruel people can have kind faces,” He said and thought of himself.

“But… I like him… He said the spider helped him before and.. And that was for that he hug her. To say thanks… You’re sure they’re… evil ? I mean, is not that i don’t trust you. The spider scare me… a lot. But… The boy seems nice… I thought… I thought he could be a friend. I’m stupid, am I ?”

Flippy frowned, feeling a sting in his heart for the kid. “No, it isn’t stupid to want friends. That’s normal. That’s health. I’d be worried if you didn’t want friends, but you have to be careful is all I’m saying. Maybe the kid was telling the truth about that hug, but maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was acting like she was some great person to get you not afraid of her, so you would follow them and end up as her snack.” Flippy shuddered and looked at his arm.

Flipqy was right. They didn’t even try to hurt her and she attacked first for no reason. Of course telling Flaky that would upset her. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.” 

Flaky nod and eat her part, it was sad to always being careful and suspicious with other people. She knew he learned that from the war and couldn’t be totally disagreed. But still… it was sad...

Flippy saw Flaky’s somewhat depressed look and felt his heart grow heavier. Fliqpy scoffed inside his head. We couldn’t let her around that fox brat. Ya saw that hug. You know she’d be that bitch’s next meal if those two were to become friends. Let her be sad for now. She’ll find new friends.

Flippy sighed, mentally agreeing with his other personality. Of course, she had been in the city much longer than he has and she still hasn’t made any friends. Maybe she could join a group. He looked down at his sweet meal and smiled.

“Flaky, why don’t I sign you up for a cooking class? A future five star chef is gonna have to train with professionals before she becomes famous! How does that sound, honey?”

Flaky felt her chick burn, could he really think she was able to do that ? Or even, being good at cooking ?

“I-I don’t know… I will not know the others peoples and I wouldn’t want to be a burden… What if they don’t like me… I-I-I don’t think I can do it…” She stuttered.

She wasn’t seeing herself trying to cook with things like timer and chief yelling at her, it would be much pressure… Maybe too much. What if she do a panic attack in the middle of it, they will mock her ! It will be horrible ! She shook her head and try to regain composure already feeling sweat of bead on her front.  
  
Flippy raised an eyebrow at Flaky’s obvious discomfort and gritted his teeth as he heard Flipqy laugh inside his head. Wow, the pressure already got to her!

Shut up! I know she’s shy and scared to try new things… 

“Well, first off, I wouldn’t want you hanging around somebody as stupid as not liking you as soon as they meet you. Who the hell wouldn’t like you? I’m honestly surprised to find out you didn’t have five or six boyfriends, but I guess…” Flippy smiled. “I guess I’m being a little selfish here too. I know how you’re feeling about being scared. I’m kind of scared trying to be a normal citizen again ...and you know about my ...triggers ...I figured you and me could do something together so we both could get out more.” 

“… But… In a kitchen you’ll find a lot of… knife and… fires… triggers. Why can’t we spend time together here ? It’s nice here !” She tried.

Flippy shrugged and smiled warmly at her frightened face. She really hadn’t changed. It filled him with a sort of relief and despair at the same time. “It’s very nice, but it can feel small at times too and you know what I realized when I came back this second time from the army?” 

Playing nervously with her finger, she looked at him in the eyes, shaking her head. 

“I realized that I’ve been in the army for so long, since I was about your age, that I don’t have a skill nor am I good at anything. I’m just ...somebody who doesn’t know what to do with himself in his spare time. In the army they always kept us busy either with training or some group activity. I think it’s time we both find skills we are good at. Though if I’m being honest, you’re way ahead of me...” he took his fork and stuck it in his treat, moaning when it practically melted in his mouth. “Your baking and cooking is so wonderful!”  
  
Flaky giggled a bit at her friend’s sweet words. Maybe it worth it to try, anyway she could still flee if things turn wrong…

“If you come with me, it could be fun ! But you’re sure about the kitchen lesson ?”

Flippy nodded his head confidently. If there was one thing that Flipqy and he both agreed on it was that Flipqy would try not to take control and if he ever did, he was to force himself to behave. Of course, behave meant running away and doing his murderous spree somewhere far from the little red head. 

“I ...I think I’m a little better now,” Flippy said and flicked Flaky on the head playfully, wincing when one of her spikes pierced his finger. “Plus, I’m counting on you to help me. I don’t know how the hell to cook so you got to help me so I don’t look stupid.” 

Flaky frown a bit :

“Words…”

But almost immediately forget it :

“Don’t worry, you never look stupid ! And and… I think I can try to help you ! Y-y-you’re a faster learner ! It will be okay ! You’ll see ! It will be good… maybe…”

She sigh in a heavy exhalation, feeling already emotionally exhausted… Maybe it was a good idea, but it’s gonna be a long… long…

Very long day.

Flippy smiled again at Flaky’s all too obvious distress. “Ya know kid, if we don’t like it, we can always change our direction and try something new. We don’t have to stick with something we don’t like ...also….” he giggled sheepishly. “sorry about the language. You know how it is when I get excited. I don’t think and I already broken your rules. Think we should put up a swear jar?” he grinned playfully. 

“Eheh you’ll lose all your money in no time ! Eheheheheheh !”

Even if all of that seems stressful, at least she will be with a good real friend. Nothing can turn wrong with him by her side. Despite the little coward voice who was yelling at her that it was a bad idea. She trusted him enough to try. It cost nothing after all...

With a final nod of his head, Flippy finished his dessert with a happy grin. The war had been so awful. So many of his comrades had perished. So many people he’ll never see again ...so many terrible things he was forced to do, but ...in these quiet moments with the small girl he befriended when he was just a young man ...he honestly felt at peace with himself and for a few seconds he could even like himself. 

“Well …” Flippy began as he collected the dishes. “Why don’t we watch a bit of tv and then you can read me a bedtime story, Miss Reader?” 

“The book you gave me ! I almost finish it ! I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s about two young people who didn’t know each others and was very different in the start, the girl was hating the boy in the beginning and the boy didn’t like her neither because she was far too…. hum… How to say… Flirty ? He’s a timid one. And after they find themself in similar situation and become good friends and here I was in the part where they…”

Realization suddenly hit her :

“Oh no, I spoiled it all ! I’m so stupid !”

Flipqy laughed inside his head. Yeah, we know what part she was on. The part where he touched her breast softly- 

“Don’t ever call yourself stupid, Flaky,” Flippy said with a frown. “You’re smarter than I can ever be, so if you call yourself dumb, you’re calling me dumber and I still want to hear that story. The plot doesn’t sound very realistic, but I want to hear about these two characters and choose a side so I can root for them. Which side are you on?” 

“The guy ! Because he’s all small and shy, and when he’s too pressure he gets angry and do thing he regret just after he calm down. It’s not a bad guy, just got some nerve and he yell a lot… a lot. Ehehehe. But I think he’s cute, the writer said his nose was twitching when he get angry so… I can’t be mad when I imagine that hihihihihi ! But the girl… I don’t understand, she’s mean sometimes because she’s sad, but she doesn’t try to be happy… I thinks it’s… weird.”

She’s punishing herself, Flippy thought. Maybe she did something bad in her life and probably doesn’t think she deserves any kindness or happiness.

Flipqy chuckled. Oh hell, Dr. Flippy is in the house. Just don’t overthink this shit when you’re trying to go to sleep. You’ll keep me up too. 

I wish you’d fall asleep and stay asleep forever, Flippy shot back.

There was a deep moment of silence before Flipqy laughed, only he seemed a bit uneasy.

Don’t be an asshole, okay? That’s my job. No need for both of us to be saying shit like that. I do it enough.

Flippy wanted to say something back, but found that his mind and body were actually pretty exhausted from today’s events. “So what do you want to watch on the tv?”

“MY LITTLE PONY!!!” Flaky scream in over excitement, already leaving for get the DVD without even asking Flippy’s opinion. 

Again?! Damn it, how many times is that kid gonna watch...Oh for fuck’s sakes-Flipqy gave up when he felt his other half’s own excitement for that stupid pony show. YOU ARE A GROWN MAN! A GROWN MAN WHO HAS SEEN WARS STARTS AND END-

And now I’m gonna watch Twilight Sparkles and the gang in their adventures, so SHUT IT! Flippy mentally told Flipqy and raced out of the kitchen too.

This is fuckin’ ridiculous, Flipqy growled, but stayed quiet as all of them settled together to watch the sugary and light-hearted cartoon. 

While two friend was looking a tv show, the spider and her kidnapped guest was still ending to eat.

“That… ice cream thing. Is that so good ?” She asked after a long time of silence, curiosity win over her will to not get emotionally involved. 

Leny looked up from the huge bowl she made him and smiled widely, one could almost call it childish as some of the frozen treat made a circle around his lips and he nodded. The strawberry flavor tasted so good …

“It’s wonderful, Miss Spider! Not as good as your food,” he said, trying to swallow as he spoke, “but still tasty! Thank you for buying it!” he said cheerfully and offered the huge bowl to her, his huge innocent eyes sparkling at her, any fear he had left of her gone...well maybe not completely all gone, but it was safe to say, he never felt this happy in his entire life. “You should give it a taste.” he suggested. 

She sighed :

“I know my cooks probably taste like shit for normal people, I won’t be mad if you say it. I’m grown enough to handle the truth. Still, it’s good if you’re enjoying this freeze thing… But I don’t think I can “have a taste”. Spider’s organisms are far too differents from yours so it not even worth it to try. Keep it for you...”

She stand up and leave for cleaning the dishes. The boy seems kind and all, and that wasn’t a good new. The risk was growing big and bigger but for now, she was saying herself she will just fix her mistake and then, leave him be. It will probably won’t be so hard… 

Still, it was nice to be treated like anyone else for once… She didn’t feel different at all… And it felt… relaxing.

Leny blinked at her cold words, that actually felt a lot colder than his sweet frozen treat. He stood up and when he realized he was way too short to feel like he could make his speech, he stood up on the tall chair, his bowl of ice cream still in his hands. He has a fear that if he put it down for a second, somebody would steal it from him. It was a irrational fear of course. The only time things were stolen from him was when he was still in the orphanage, but there were some things that time couldn’t heal.

“...I don’t want to disagree with you, Miss Spider,” he said, trying to keep his voice strong and manly, “but you just said you couldn’t eat normal food, so you wouldn’t know how your cooking tastes, but I can taste it and it’s really really really good! The best food I’ve ever eaten! And…” he paused when he realized there were tears running down his face. “..And it was the nicest thing anybody’s ever done for me! So don’t be mean to yourself! You are a really good cook and I feel bad you can’t even enjoy a little bit of ice cream because of your body. I mean, if somebody like me can enjoy it, somebody more important like you should be able to too!”

You suck, Leny, his inner voice said and he had to agree as he sat back down, now too afraid to look at her. He took another bite of his ice cream even though it became harder to swallow. 

She didn’t turn around, only listening to his speech and for one second, she couldn’t afford to ignore the corner of her lips who suddenly lift up.

“If you say so little man… But don’t be that harsh on you, you deserve your treat so just enjoy it and… Just… Enjoy it. Take your time.”

She come back after a minute and just look at him enjoy his frozen cream, not knowing it could be really stressful to have someone looking at him. She know usually people didn’t like it, having four eyes staring at them. But for an unknown reason it doesn’t seems to be the case for the little fox. She started still to look away, trying to regain her cold stare and face. It felt relaxing to feeling her lips curve like that. But also very dangerous… 

Just fix your shit and get rid of the pipsqueak, the sooner the better. She though and nod to herself. She still gave a look to her ceiling… It could be enough. She stand up again only to climb on the walls until the top an start to weave a web with very tight stitches… Using all of her arms to do it quickly in a way she was so used that she could do it the eyes closed.

Leny watched in awe as Miss Spider gracefully and easily climbed up the wall, a feat that probably only a spider could accomplished and continued to watch as her began to create something out of her silky and lovely strings. He took a final bite of his ice cream and spoke. 

“Can I ask what you’re making?” He asked. He knew he should have been thanking her for her kindness and wishing her a goodnight before heading back to Disco’s club, but he wanted to stay just a few minutes longer. It was so nice here. So very calm and safe. Of course, he knew somebody like her could only tolerate people like him in small doses, so when she eventually kicked him out, he’d be sad, but he’d understand. But still ….

“I’m not sure of the pertinence to ask if you can ask a question… You already slept in hamac ? I try to do it less sticky for you to move when you’ll sleep. But you can wet it a bit if she become too sticky again...”

In less time she had for tell it, it was done, she leave for a second in a room nearby, taking the time to close the door behind her, and came back with silky pillow and blanket. Throw them in. Turning on three little bubble lamp, the light in it switching delicately and constantly. 

“Here you go. Just tell me if you need more… got a lot of pillow...”

Leny blinked. Just blinked in completely shock before realization hit him and he felt completely ashamed of himself. He held out his hands, his face becoming redder. She thinks I’m pathetic and that’s why she wants me to sleep in her home. It’s way too dark to go out now and she thinks that I’m such a wimp, I’ll get myself killed. Why else would she do that? She’s so kind though …

“N-No, please. I ...I don’t want you to do this because you feel sorry for me. You’ve been so kind to me already, Miss Spider and I don’t want you to feel like you have to help me because I’m ...pathetic or something like that. Plus I got a home. I live at Disco’s club!”

She raised all her eyebrow :

“Feeling sorry ? Who ? Me ? … Pff, good one kiddo. If you don’t want to stay you can just say you want to go home. No need to find excuses. But there’s a lot of walk before you raise the club, we’re near from the outside of the town here. And going out that late it’s just a way to be killed by some drunk assholes. Anyway, I maybe not learn the good manners in my childhood, but if i’m remaining well, it’s rude to let someone go alone in the middle of the night. So sleep here and tomorrow i’ll lead you to your club. There’s some DVD to watch if you don’t find sleep… Make yourself at home, good night.”

On that she left him alone in the living room and let herself fall in the mountain of silky pillows she made by herself… She likes soft things, and her own silk was so reassuring… Her web was hide under it, but she was attaching herself to it every night. Feeling all the soft vibration of the air around her, felt like caress. While she was letting the night enveloping her, she could also feel the steps of the animal of the night outside, the tickle of the rain behind the walls, and the breath of the wind outside… The little fox was right, it felt so calm and quiet… 

Almost forgetting her stomach who growl again, she closed her eyes and wait for the sleep to come. She wasn’t ashamed of herself to spy on the fox. It wasn’t spying, it was making sure he was alright. That’s why she left on of her string attached to the hamac, to feel him be okay. Just make sure, it’s not spying. 

Olds demons never left, that’s why her last thought before falling asleep was, once again, related to this atrocious hunger. 

“Kill yourself, it’s pointless to fight now…”

Leny stayed in his spot for a few seconds in complete shock. She ...she wanted him to stay?! And she didn’t think it was a burden? Leny felt a deep warmth grow in his heart as he stared up at the hamac she made just for him. It looked so soft and warm and the blankets and pillow she brought out for him. She showed him too much kindness all at once and now he felt warm and a little sick, but it wasn’t a type of sickness like a tummy ache or the flu. 

You know after tonight it’s all over between you and her right? Tomorrow when the sun comes up and when it’s safe to walk, she’s gonna boot you right out of here and she should too. What the fuck can you do for her? You know you can’t repay her for what she did for you today so don’t let her kindness get to your head and make you feel like your worth something. Yeah, she said you deserved happiness, but come on. She wouldn’t say that if she knew you were a fuckin’ little crybaby.

Leny winced at that little voice, knowing it was right. “I’ll just enjoy this one night and remember it for what it was. Somebody actually wanted me around,” Leny whispered and began to climb up the hamac. He struggled a bit at first, but when he finally pulled himself up, the web and blankets embraced him on all sides as the feeling of silk gently rubbed against his cheeks. It was so warm. Almost like a hug and as he began to fall asleep, tears began to escape his eyes.

Just for one day, somebody showed kindness to him and the feeling was so warm and terrible all at once and when he fell asleep, his heart felt as heavy as lead, but he knew that if he could cut it from his chest it would fly away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know and if you doesn't know Staringback yet, don't hesitate to go on her profile if you like Undertale ! Trust me you won't be disappointed ♥


End file.
